Sweet Devil
by lucreziadormentaire
Summary: Kei thought he knew his boyfriend well enough. Turns out he doesn't. Tadashi might as well be the kinkiest kid on earth. (Plot what plot/porn without plot)


Disclaimer; I do not own Haikyuu (I wish I do tho)

Warning: Explicit Sexual content & Underage. Basically a pwp.  
I'm really sorry for this.

* * *

It was another cold evening in the Tsukishima household. The rustling sound of sheets was enough to wake Kei up of his nap. He narrowed his eyes, pulling his body out of the tangled mess of limbs and legs and reached out for his glasses by the nightstand. He blinked once, twice, to accustomed his eyes to the eerie darkness that surrounded him. He felt a tug on his arm and was greeted by the sight of a drooling—half naked Tadashi.

He eyed the curve of his boyfriend's collarbone and jaws sleepily before shaking him out of his sleep. "Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi." He called, but the other boy didn't show any sign of waking up. "Wake up, my parents gonna be here soon."

Kei rubbed his palm all over his boyfriend's face, and Tadashi shifted, eyes fluttering. "Hm?"

"It's late. Get dressed." Kei said while slowly getting out of the bed.

"Oh, hi, Tsukki…" Tadashi murmured, voice rough of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his body up lazily. "Is it tomorrow yet?" He giggled, eyes squinted.

Kei sighed as he threw a shirt at his boyfriend's direction. "What kind of question is that, anyway?"

"Umm, thanks, Tsukki~" Tadashi beamed. He stared at the shirt before pressing it to his face and inhaled deeply. "It smells just like you~"

Kei cringed, looking slightly disgusted. "Stop being so disgust—" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard the sound of door unlocking and footsteps closing in. He darted his eyes to Tadashi, fixing the messy boy a glare. "Get. Dressed."

Tadashi snapped out of his dazed state and nodded vigorously.

—

They had dinner together with Kei's parents and chatted a little before Kei excused them with a we-have-homework excuse. Works every time.

A few steps before Kei's bedroom door, Tadashi came to a halt. He stared at a door by the end of the hallway; a huge sticker of earth was embedded on the middle.

"When will your brother come back?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kei shrugged. "Usually twice a month, at weekends. Why?"

"Nothing. I.. something just slipped my mind." Tadashi supplied, turning around to face Kei with a smile. Kei retorted with a look of confusion before opening the door to his room.

It only took them twenty minutes to finish their homework, and now they're back at eating each other's faces. Sometimes it occurred to Kei that they acted like newlyweds, and if they keep it up, this kind of relationship wouldn't work; but Tadashi had proven him otherwise. They boy had showered him with more love he believes he could handle, and Tadashi would probably continue doing that. It's surprising how simple minded that guy is, falling so easily into that game of love Kei had set for him. But Kei's not backing down now, or ever, and he had no plan on letting Tadashi go, either. He's being a little bit selfish, and thank god, Tadashi's too sweet—to pure to find out about Kei's little desire.

Of course, sometimes, Kei miscalculate too. He never once thought what Tadashi's little desire would be.

Tadashi stopped halfway, hands on Kei's chest, pushing them away with little force. His breathing ragged a bit, lips a little swollen, and Kei couldn't really keep it in his pants with the way his boyfriend looked right now. Maybe they should go for another round. Maybe he should lock the door now, in case his mother decided to drop by. All the thought jumbled in his head, the rational one, and the awful one.

"What's wrong?" He croaked.

Tadashi looked up at him. "No, Um.. it's just…" He seemed a little hesitated at first, and Kei smoothed his thumb at the other's cheek.

"What is it, tell me."

"W-well." Tadashi's hand settled down at his laps, fingers curled inside his fist. "I just want to try something…" He trailed off. Kei raised an eyebrow at him, asking him to continue.

Tadashi fidgeted. "Maybe, you know, the next time we.. um do it," he licked his lips nervously, eyes shifting from Kei's to his side, "Next time… we could… you know, tape it."

"Tape... what?" Kei squinted at him questioningly.

"Let's… let's make a sex video, Kei," Tadashi said sternly. He'd only call Kei with his first name on rare occasion, and this one was too. Kei gaped at the boy in disbelief.

"No, let's not." Kei declined, shaking his head in a disgusted manner.

Tadashi whined, looking a little dejected, and it shattered Kei's heart just to look at it. But there's no way in hell he'd do foul thing such that, like dating a guy wasn't already a _sin_. He had not expected his boyfriend to be into something like this, really. It was weird and hard to accept. Tadashi was so cute and innocuous.

"But, I want to. It's been on my mind since… we did it in the clubroom." Tadashi explained, eyes glued on his fingers playing nervously on his laps.

Tadashi was so cute, so sweet. So, who was this guy in front of him?

Kei grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pulled him away. "You could give me all night and I still can't list all the reasons why it wouldn't work." Kei tried to assure him, but Tadashi still seemed upset. He refused to meet Kei's eyes, and it pissed the taller boy a little.

"We could go to jail for this. Do you know how many important people have fallen due to scandal like this?"

"But we're not famous." Tadashi countered.

"There's still a possibility."

"It's not like I'm going to post it online or something like that," The brunet pouted, darting his eyes away from his boyfriend. Kei bit his lips in a thoughtful manner.

"I can't do this, Yamaguchi."

"But, I… want it. I want to um, capture every moment I spent with you." Tadashi finally looked up, his eyebrows knitted together. He tried to look serious, even though his cheeks were burning shades of red and his eyes glowed with tears. What he just said was sweet, in a twisted kind of way, Kei thought. It didn't make sense even though Kei had thrown away all of his sense the moment he dated Tadashi.

"But a sex video. Really," Kei deadpanned. He lifted one of his eyebrows at Tadashi.

Tadashi crawled his way between Kei's legs and pursed his lips. " _Please_?" he begged. "For me?"

Everything was spinning around in Kei's vision, and the last thing he remembered before Tadashi left for the night was him agreeing hastily.

—

Tadashi acted normally as if nothing happened. As if he hadn't asked for a ridiculously sick favor, so Kei brushed it off like it's some kind of bad joke. But when Tadashi visited him a week later with a video camera, he thought maybe his life was, in fact, a big, bad joke.

"Akiteru-nii isn't home, is he?" Tadashi asked as he entered the room.

Kei sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Yamaguchi.."

"What are you saying?" Tadashi smiled at him, so bright it almost hurt. "Of course you are, Tsukki."

Kei brought his hands into his face and exhaled louder.

"Oh, and can you film me taking off my clothes?" Tadashi inched closer with the camera in hand. "Just… press this button and you're set." He pulled one of Kei's hands and wrapped it around the camera, showing him what should he push and he shouldn't.

"You sure?" Kei asked once more, holding the camera in front of his face.

Tadashi just stood in front of the bed, dropping his bags and school jacket to the ground. "Positive."

"Well… here goes." Kei pressed the play button on the camera and signaled at the other boy to start.

Tadashi smiled shyly at the camera (which is weird, for Kei, at least) and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and let it drop gracefully on the floor, and went on to unbuckle his belt. Kei shifted a little, unsure of how to react. It's weird and kinky, he admitted. But it also turned him on, seeing his boyfriend baring himself like this. His hand shook a little and damn it, Tadashi noticed. The little shit smirked and stopped midway of unzipping his pants. Instead he walked closer, reaching out his hand to Kei.

The blond went rigid and flinched slightly when Tadashi took the camera off of his hand. He pointed it at Kei, who's a blushing mess by now.

"What—"

"Tsukki, look at you." Tadashi laughed as he zoomed in on Kei's face. "Tell me, what do you want me to do Tsukki?"

"Get that thing away from my face Yamagu—"

"Do you want me to kiss you? Or I could go straight under," Tadashi brought the camera down to Kei's crotch.

"What the hell…" Kei's breath got stuck on his throat when Tadashi kneeled on the bed. "I don't think that's how sex tape—"

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?" Tadashi asked again, louder this time.

Kei was stunned to silence before he finally nodded, so Tadashi complied.

He wasn't sure who's holding the camera anymore, and he didn't care, because Tadashi was sweet and soft against his lips, and the noises emitting from him was enough to drive Kei out of reason. He felt so aroused right now, not sure if it's because the adrenaline of being filmed at, or because Tadashi was so precious; squirming and gasping under his touch.

Kei could hear to faint sound of the camera zooming in and he stopped for a while, but Tadashi was hungry, so was his mouth, and it didn't take long for them to sealed their lips together again. He clawed on Tadashi's bare back, pulling him closer, because every place where their skin didn't connect was cold, and he hated that feeling, cold. It took all the strength in him to finally pull back, and when they did, Tadashi's breath was warm on his cheek, and there were trails of spit down on his chin. _Gross_ , he thought.

"You filming this?" Kei asked in a hushed tone, voice heavier than before.

"Mhmm." Tadashi hummed, gesturing his head to the camera on his right, the one he's been holding with his hand.

"Good. I'll make sure you regret ever asking me this favor." Kei snarled before charging straight into his lover's neck, aggressively biting him, while his hands swiftly making their way to Tadashi's pants, continuing where Tadashi had left them off.

Tadashi shuddered when his skin made contact with Kei's teeth, and he let out a constant gasp of his boyfriend's name. His hand shook, he barely managed to keep the camera steady in his hand. He nearly jumped when Kei palmed on his arousal through the fabric of his boxer. He helped Kei shimmied his pants down from his legs, and sat between Kei's legs.

"If you want to touch me, film it, o..okay?" Tadashi breathed out, pressing his forehead to Kei's. He had one hand around the blonde's shoulder and the other one with the camera on it. He lifted his hips slightly, allowing the other to pull down on the last piece of clothing he had.

Kei swallowed, "Okay." He accepted the camera with his free hand, the one that's not busy pulling down his boyfriend's boxer. "You want me.. to uh.. tape your.." Kei was struggling to find the word when Tadashi bit on his ear.

"What else are you supposed to do then, Tsukki? Hurry up…" Tadashi nuzzled into Kei's neck, sounding desperate.

Kei sighed, backing down to the wall to adjust himself and pointed the camera at Tadashi's face, and his bare erection. When Kei grabbed onto Tadashi's dick, the boy stiffened, and a shiver ran through his body like a wave.

"Tsukki…" Tadashi whined from between his teeth, unconsciously bucking his hips.

Kei laughed softly, teasing Tadashi's tip with his thumb as slow as possible. "Relax, Yamaguchi. We have all day."

Tadashi's lips curled up into a sly smirk. "I'm glad you're finally into this." He then proceeded to lean back, using his hands to support himself. He arched his back, allowing Tsukki (and the camera) to get a better glimpse of his body.

Tadashi was lewd. _Very_ lewd. It was new to Kei; to them. He kept on licking his lips hungrily looking through the camera, while his other hand grabbed on Tadashi's base, pumping it at a slow pace, making Tadashi squirm for more. He'd never thought this kind of thing would turn him on, but it did. He had got to visit the church someday this week.

Kei felt bad for his boyfriend, so he flicked his wrist and picked up his pace, filling the room with soft gasps and quick breathing. When Tadashi started to emit incoherent noises and precum dripped down on Kei's fingers, Kei knew his boyfriend was close. So the blond let his hand go, causing Tadashi groaned weakly at the loss of touch. He dragged his free hand to Tadashi's hips and all the way to his chest, where he played with his boyfriend's nipples. Unknowingly to him, he held the camera close to his face, expression focused. He bit his lower lips, completely lost in the act.

Tadashi looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He breathed out.

Kei snapped and frowned. His movement stopped. "I—what are you talking about."

Tadashi leaned in closer, knocking his chest with the camera. He hummed, hands playing on top of Kei's thigh. Tadashi unzipped his lover's pants, pulling it down. He shifted and crouched down. When Tadashi lapped on Kei's cock through the fabric of his boxer, Kei clenched his teeth and breathed out hard, but he said nothing. He held the camera higher so he could capture Tadashi with the right angle.

Maybe Tadashi was right.

He did enjoy it.

Tadashi looked up at the camera and flashed a small suggestive smile. "Hello this is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I'm about to give Tsukki a blowjob."

"What—" Kei gawked, about to come out with a snarky comment when Tadashi tugged his boxer down and planted a kiss on the top of the head. Above him, Kei inhaled sharply and Tadashi licked at it experimentally. Just a little touch there, and Kei's dick was already fucking hard. He cursed himself for falling easily with that little shit Tadashi and his stupid tricks. He almost let the camera slipped out of his hands due to the urge of burying his hands onto Tadashi's lock of hair. He needed to endure. Somehow.

Tadashi dragged his tongue down to the base and the underside of Kei's cock skillfully. Afterward, he opened his mouth and took the whole thing in without a word. He could feel Kei tensing above him, the grip of the camera tautened. He almost afraid Kei would break it, it was brand new after all.

Kei groaned as Tadashi wrapped his mouth around the base entirely and started to suck.

Kei inhaled shakily, his whole body shuddered. "Yamaguchi… look here." Kei pleaded with little resistant, and Tadashi tilted his head back a little, staring at Kei (or the camera) red-faced. It was an amazing view, because damn, Tadashi looked so hot like this.

"We're gonna do this all the way?" Kei asked between his ragged breathing.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes and lifted his brows, pulling out a look that he knew would tempt Kei for good. He hummed in response, and Kei lost all his control when he fucked into Tadashi's mouth and breathed out his lover's name quietly. The brunet let out a choked noise before and started to touch himself slowly. Noticing this, Kei pulled on Tadashi's hair desperately with his free hand.

"Ts-Tsukki—can I—" Tadashi stuttered.

"Go on." Kei replied, gritting his teeth.

It didn't take long for Tadashi to come undone with a muffled whimper, white stain covering his hand and Kei's sheet. He rested his head on Kei's thigh while slowly steadying his breath.

"Well that was fast, even for your standard." Kei said nonchalantly with a conceited grin on his face.

"Tsukiiii." Tadashi sat up to complain, but Kei cut him off by pressing their lips together hungrily, the camera left forgotten on his side. He grasped the either sides of Tadashi's face, keeping him still as he bit the boy's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside. Tadashi's mouth was warm and welcoming and tasted a little bit like himself. He admitted, it was a little gross, but with the way Tadashi messily linked his fingers into his blonde curls, he didn't really mind.

"W-wait, no…" Tadashi sighed into Kei's lips. "Tsukki…"

Kei drew back to catch his breath as Tadashi took the opportunity to gently pushed him down flat on his back, straddling him. Tadashi took off his glasses for him and slowly unbuttoned Kei's shirt. Kei peered at him with the same stoic look as always, if not for the pink blush adorning his cheeks.

"I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face." Tadashi mewled. He leaned in until they're chest to chest, one of his hands finding their way to his ass.

Kei lifted an eyebrow. "Go on." He tried to suppress a grin forming on his mouth.

They kissed again—a short one, enough to keep Kei wanting for more.

Tadashi looked ecstatic with every moan coming out of Kei's mouth every time he grinded into him. Kei buried his nails deep in Tadashi's hips, trying to keep him still, but Tadashi had always been a tease. Kei just didn't know.

"For fuck's sake," Kei growled desperately. He rummaged aimlessly under the pillow until he found an almost-empty bottle of lube, and hand it to Tadashi. When he tried to uncap the bottle, Tadashi hands stopped him and instead he took it on his own. Kei shot him a questioning look.

"No, Tsukki, I'll do it." Tadashi said sweetly. "You just… lay there and uh—where's the camera?"

That snapped Kei back to reality. He blinked repeatedly, one hand wildly searching on the messy sheet. "It's here—somewhere…" Tadashi pulled his eyebrows together in annoyance. "…Found it." Kei lifted the device, swaying it in front of the brunette's face.

Tadashi smiled slightly before glazing his fingers with wet, thick liquid and raised his hips. He slowly fingered himself loose as Kei watched with amusement through the camera's display. Tadashi screwed his eyes shut; his lips parting slightly as small, soft noises escaped his throat. When he inserted another digit, his whole body shuddered and he unconsciously thrust forward, sending uninvited friction through Kei's neglected dick. The blonde tensed up. Impatient, he tried to touch himself, but Tadashi swatted his hand away.

 _Damn it._

While Tadashi took his time to prepare himself, Kei could feel the growing arousal pooling inside his stomach. He closed his eyes, listening to the uneven breathing of both him and Tadashi, until a cold sensation on his dick startled him; snapping his eyes open. Tadashi emptied the lube bottle and began stroking him at a _painfully_ slow pace. Kei tried to sit up to protest, but Tadashi pushed him back by the shoulder with amazing strength.

"Impatient aren't we?" Tadashi teased, licking his lips.

"Please," Kei begged; his voice shaky and thick with arousal.

Tadashi didn't reply. He held his gaze with Kei's, whose eyes were dark and hazy and filled with _lust_. He only broke the stare to look down at Kei's perfectly toned abs before he bit his lips and finally lifted his hips. He stretched his entrance as he slowly lowered himself into Kei. Kei's hips stuttered upward at the contact, but Tadashi's palms on his stomach kept him down.

Tadashi gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Kei's cock filled him up slowly. He hunched his shoulders forward as he gradually become accustomed to Kei's size. He brought one of his hands to his mouth as he tried to move by unhurriedly raising his hips.

"K-kei," He breathed, throwing his head back with the wave of pleasure that followed after he slammed their hips together.

The blond reached for Tadashi's waist, guiding him until they found the perfect rhythm; while his other hand tried to steady the camera he was holding.

"Tsukki—Kei, ah," Tadashi lost on words as Kei's cock found his sweet spot. He gritted his teeth and hissed. "Oh fuck."

"You… You should really say something hotter than… that." Kei stammered, breathless.

Tadashi thumped down on him and cracked one eye open. "Ohh Tsukki, you're so big."

"Nevermind." Kei replied.

"Mm, Tsukki, you're really warm," Tadashi cried, arching his back. He quickened his pace, driving Kei to the edge. "So deep inside, I'm at my limit—"

"God damn it Tadashi." Kei groaned, with a tinge of irritation in his voice. Something stirred in his stomach, and with the way Tadashi clenched tightly around him, he knew his boyfriend was also close. He dug his nails into Tadashi's hip and came with a stifled groan. He let the camera slipped off of his hand and circled his arms around Tadashi's neck as the boy rode him to his release.

—

"Ah." Tadashi reached across the bed, hovering above Kei to grasp the camera. "The battery ran out." He sprawled on top of Kei shamelessly, his skin sticky and reeked of sweat. Kei didn't mind; they would have to take a bath eventually, either way. He reached out to tug at Tadashi's hair playfully.

"So I guess no sex tape for you, huh?" He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure there's an auto-save function…" Tadashi hummed. He pushed himself up with his hands and kneeled above Kei. "So there's nothing to worry about." He grinned.

"I wasn't worried. Not the slightest." Kei rolled his eyes.

Tadashi chuckled before leaning down to peck Kei's lips subtly. "Can I have shower first?"

Kei lifted his head slightly, but Tadashi drew his face back. "How about we go in together?"

Tadashi smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Well aren't you greedy."

—

When they watched the video for the first time, (like, days after) Kei almost laughed—it was funnier than it was arousing, to be honest. They barely kept the camera steady, and there were parts when the only thing on the camera was one of their eyes, messy sheets, or a blurry mess of skins pressed together and locks of hair, well, he couldn't actually tell which was which.

The part where Tadashi gave him head was almost perfect, though, it felt like watching porn with your boyfriend in it. _Ten times better than regular porn_.

" _Hello this is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I'm about to give Tsukki a blowjob."_ Kei smirked when Tadashi curled into himself with a groan, his forehead pressing on his knees.

"So embarrassing…" He murmured weakly.

The blond snorted. "I thought this was your idea?"

Tadashi lifted his head. His cheeks were burning red and lips curled up into a pout. "But I looked so…" He gestured his hands wildly. "…Cheap." He whined, rubbing his face with his palms. "I can't believe I agreed to send Hinata _this_."

Kei turned to face his boyfriend almost immediately, his expression darkened. "You what."

Tadashi slapped his hand onto his mouth and jumped back defensively. He rapidly shook his head, not saying anything.

Kei joined him, standing on his feet. " _You did what_?"

When Tadashi was about to retreat to the door, Kei grabbed him by the sleeve.

"No Tsukki I swear I swear to the old and the new gods, to the mother of dragons, queen of Andals and the seven kingdom—It was unintentional." Tadashi sputtered out nervously. "He—a-and Kageyama—they are—"

"I don't care about the shorty and the king." Kei cut him off sharply. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "So that's why that kid has been giving me stink eye the whole day."

Tadashi let out an 'eep!' before slapping his mouth shut again. He broke out in a cold sweat, swallowing thickly.

"I am so dead,"

"You are so dead." Kei nodded with a smile Tadashi knew very well.


End file.
